


Driving at Night

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [21]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meet-Cute, October Prompt Challenge, Oral Sex, Responsible Driving, Sex on a Car, Smut, apparently i wanted a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor isn't enthused to attend an anniversary party thrown for Lisa and Vlad Țepeș (aka Dracula) but it's part of his family's job.What's not part of the job, but is infinitely more interesting, is the beautiful man who listens to his complaining but still appears to be attracted to him.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Hector
Series: October Prompts 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Driving at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Smut with meet-cute

“So,” Trevor asked, idly swirling his way-too-fancy champagne around, “what are you here for?”

Trevor’s tablemate looked confused, if the little furrow in his brow meant anything, but he still smiled. “To celebrate the anniversary, I suppose? Lord Dracula is very happy about the whole thing, and I couldn’t turn down the chance to share in that.”

Trevor nodded, eyeing the man from the corner of his vision. “So you’re, what, his employee?”

“Um, yes, I suppose. Oh, I’m Hector.” Hector ran a hand through his silver-gray hair, his smile lopsided. “I don’t think we’ve met before?”

He was clearly fishing for more information, so Trevor shrugged. “I’m Trevor. Belmont.”

“Belmont?”

“Surprised? My family likes to keep an eye on his activities. Make sure he isn’t drinking up the local populace, you know?” Trevor felt his own smirk emerge when Hector stiffened. “Guess I was volunteered this time. It’s a bit too fancy for my tastes.”

And was it fancy. The gold-accented ballroom was large, with plenty of space for dancing--as the happy couple were--even with the many tables along the edges. Bouquets of flowers made up each centerpiece, red and purple mixed with white, and little bat decorations tying everything together. Even the little candies at the center of the table were shaped like bats, wolves, and little skulls. Trevor was tempted to try it, but didn’t think fate would be one his side. They were probably made with ground bones or something.

“And what are your tastes?” Hector asked.

“Nice of you to ask,” Trevor said, “even if you’re not actually interested.”

“Who says I’m not?” Hector rebutted. “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”

Good point. “Beer, for one.” Trevor chugged the rest of his bubbly drink. Terrible. “Maybe a nice bar with some good pork cracklings, you know? Something nice and meaty, greasy. Driving around place to place, instead of just sitting here.” He sighed.

Hector was quiet for too long, clearly thinking before he asked, “Where would you stop?”

“What do you mean?”

“You mentioned driving. Where would you be going to?”

“Who says I’d be heading anywhere? That’s not the point.”

“Isn’t it?”

“Not really. It’s more about… just moving, I guess. Watching all the things you pass by, I guess.” Trevor scratched at the scar on his face, the skin feeling tight. “You don’t pay attention if you just focus on where you’re going.”

“Oh. I see. That’s, that’s actually rather romantic.”

Trevor felt heat crawl up his neck. “Whatever.” It was probably all the disgusting lovey-dovey vibes Drac and his wife were giving off--they were getting to him, and he didn’t have enough alcohol in his system. He shouldn’t be saying such sappy things.

It wasn’t any surprise when Trevor felt Hector get up from the table they were seated at. It was surprising when he found a beer placed right in front of him on the table.

“Here.” Hector had done it.

“How’d you get that?” Trevor asked incredulously, staring at the--of course finely wrought--glass mug even as he picked it up.

“Sometimes all you have to do is be nice to people.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Trevor still couldn’t believe it was in his hands, but he wasn’t about to waste his good fortune. “Bottoms up then.”

Of course it was as he was chugging that he finally made proper eye contact with Hector, and of course that was when the man would smile so wide his slate-blue eyes crinkled at the corners. He was shaking his head like he was disapproving, but his hand was curled near his mouth as though he was staving off laugher. Beautiful, he was beautiful.

And Trevor was a fucking idiot, because he forgot to breathe, sucked in beer instead, and had to cough said beer all over his nice suit.

“Are you alright?” Hector asked, because apparently he was some sort of saint who put up with drunken assholes.

“Fine,” Trevor croaked. Hector fetched nice cloth napkins to dab at him anyway.

“Ah, you may want to get this cleaned,” he said.

“Forget it.” Trevor set down the mug and used one of the napkins to wipe at just his face. It felt warmer than normal. “I don’t use it much anyway. Not really my style.”

“That’s a shame. You look good in it.”

Trevor had to do a double take; Hector looked sincere. And maybe something else? As he moved to stand up properly, Trevor coughed to clear his throat and mumbled a, “You too.”

“Thank you.” Trevor noticed Hector shifting on his feet.

The music was taking on a faster pace, more people on the floor, all moving to some sort of group dance. His family would kill him, but if he didn’t leave now, he figured he might just implode. The event was mostly done anyways, Dracula looking perfectly content to act human for the night.

“Well, did you want another?” Hector asked. He gestured to the mostly empty beer mug.

“No, no,” Trevor said; He tried not to seem too awkward. “I think I’m done here anyway. Ready to leave so…”

“Me too.”

Trevor blinked. Hector was looking right at him, eyes clearly trying to convey… something. Trevor felt his stomach flip, but in a show of confidence, he asked, “I was gonna go driving, you uh, wanna come?”

Hector tilted his head. “Only if _I’m_ driving.”

“Wha-?” 

Trevor was cut off with a sharp, “You were drinking.” Trevor waved it off.

“That was nothing. I’m barely buzzed.”

“I don’t care how much it was or how you ‘feel.’” Hector stood stronger than he had the entire time they’d been talking. His stance was firm, hands on his hips, eyebrows slanted down. “Either I’m driving, or I’m marching you over to the waiter to get you some pumpkin bread or something, and you’re waiting here for a while longer.”

Trevor wanted to argue. It was none of Hector’s business, really, and Trevor had done just fine. But he also wanted to spend more time with this man, who was kind but apparently also immovably firm. Besides, when Trevor stood, he could feel the lightheadedness.

“Well, if I’m gonna be living dangerously, might as well let a stranger drive my car.”

Hector loosened up, grinning as Trevor dug out his keys and tossed them over.

“Great. I hope you remember directions while you’re ‘barely buzzed.’”

“No need.” Trevor gave his best smile while Hector shook his head again.

“Right. Let’s find some nature then.”

They drove for less than an hour; The building the anniversary celebration took place in was in a town surrounded by natural landscapes. They talked some on the drive, Hector about the wildlife and his own experiences helping on a preserve, while Trevor kept rambling about classic country music. He thought Hector would get tired of his unconnected thoughts on Johnny Cash and the Dixie Chicks, but all throughout he was laughing, and occasionally poked fun. Trevor felt like a boneless cat, lounging in his passenger seat and offering unsolicited opinions on birds whose proper names he didn’t know but Hector did.

Eventually, they stopped. It was a path along the side of one of the mountains, just a little bend overlooking a steep side covered in deciduous and pine trees. It was one of those places meant for people to turn around, though mostly it got filled with tourists stopping to take photographs.

At night, it was a dark landscape blanketed with a starry sky. Hector seemed twitchy when he got out of the car, so Trevor wrapped an arm around his shoulders and sat them on the cooling hood.

Their talk was quieter then, even if no one else was around to hear it, hushed by the intimacy of the solitude.

Trevor felt as Hector leaned further into him, and they eventually ended up laying on the hood, staring up at the sky. Trevor had only half his attention on the stars though, and from the way their eyes kept meeting, he thought Hector might be feeling the same.

When Hector deliberately scooted closer, their legs almost intertwined, Trevor couldn’t help looking down--and he noticed something that immediately got him interested.

He thought to himself for a few moments, debating over what to say, or how to say it, of if he should say it, but whatever was left of the alcohol in his system spurred him on. So he asked, bluntly, “Hector, can I suck your dick?”

Hector froze, lowered his head to Trevor’s chest, then started shaking.

“Ah, fuck, uh you don’t…”

But Hector shook his head and looked up. Little laughs bubbled out of his lips and his eyes were misty with tears. “It’s, yeah.” He laughed some more and brought up a hand to wipe at his face. His smile was so bright Trevor thought it could have outshone the moon. 

“You just surprised me, that’s all. Yes.” Hector brought out his tongue to wet his lips, his eyes wide and heated. “You can.”

So Trevor did. 

He didn’t take Hector’s pants all the way off, afraid they’d both end up with dirty clothes if he let them fall off the hood--and Hector looked so good in the rich, dark blue. Trevor took his time, enjoying the little sounds Hector made as he kissed the tip, the way he moved as he licked around the shaft, and the hands in his hair, tugging as he deep throated the whole thing. Trevor breathed slow and deep with his nose to Hector’s pubes. Turned out the hair color was natural, how fun.

Trevor sucked, and bobbed, and used a hand to cup the balls underneath. Hector was panting and moaning when he started to say Trevor’s name. He held out well, but his hips bucked as he got closer to his end. Trevor didn’t mind, enjoyed it in fact, and allowed his throat to relax even more.

Hector came with a loud, whining sigh. His spunk poured into Trevor's mouth and he swallowed it all.

After Trevor had carefully licked Hector clean and tucked him away, he moved back up into Hector’s arms. Sweat glistened on his face, and his eyes were glassy with sated pleasure. He looked even better rumpled.

“That was good,” Hector said in a sex rough voice.

“Good,” Trevor said.

“What about you?” A hand trailed down Trevor’s stained shirt, stopping just at the belt to his pants. His own dick had pitched a tent there around the beginning of the blow job and hadn’t left. “Can I return the favor?”

Trevor swallowed. “Yeah.”

“I… I don’t feel comfortable giving oral though. Is, is a hand okay?”

“Absolutely. Fine, good even.” Trevor shifted to undo his belt.

Hector huffed a little laugh and helped move his pants down. Trevor hissed a little at the chilly air on his hot member, but Hector’s hand was warm as it wrapped around him. It was slightly wet, so he must have licked it, but it was enough.

Trevor wrapped one hand over Hector’s waist, the other under Hector’s head. He had to close his eyes as Hector twisted his hand while it slid up, as he teased at the glans. While he started a faster pace, Hector offered Trevor a wet kiss, and Trevor groaned into it.

It didn’t take long for Trevor to come, cursing and saying Hector’s name as he fell right into his orgasm.

When he got his senses back, he got an eyeful of Hector’s silver waves, the man busy trailing kisses on his jaw. Trevor kissed him back, right on top of his head. Then Trevor helped clean up his mess with his shirt. When Hector protested, he shrugged, saying, “It’s dirty anyway.”

Both lay there for a while longer, huddling closer to keep warm. Not the worst end to a party Trevor had attended, by far.

**Author's Note:**

> Horray! Cute little smut piece. :3 I have, either fortunately or unfortunately, adopted the fanon that Trevor has an oral fixation, haha.
> 
> Honestly though, I think Trector is a cute ship. (*´∪`) Underappreciated. Hector is someone who is very good at putting up with people's shit and appreciates straightforward affection, and Trevor's heart of gold cannot resist people who try their best to make the world better.
> 
> Anyway, I just think they're neat. Please let me know if you enjoyed this one! °˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ ° Also, hooray, my 50th fic!


End file.
